marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Titans (Olympians)
The dying Ouranos prophesied that Cronus would be overthrown by one of his own sons. Titanomachy Cronus seized Olympus and ruled over Ancient Greece, but he neglected to free the Cyclopes or the Hekatonkheires. His wife, Rhea, was guided by Gaea to conceal the birth of her youngest son, Zeus, feeding Cronus a boulder in place of the infant. Upon adulthood, Zeus freed the Cyclopes and the Hekatonkheires as allies to conquer Olympus. Zeus was supported by a few of the Titans and by his freed siblings, supposedly swallowed by Cronus in order to prevent the prophecy of Ouranos. The Titans were defeated and imprisoned in Tartarus watched over by Zeus' brother, the god Hades, who reserved part of the underworld as a realm of the dead. Olympian Era In later years, the Titan Prometheus recalled on his pact of honor to Hercules. In ancient times, Prometheus had taken fire from the heavens to grant it to mortal man and Zeus had ordered him chained to the Caucasus Mountains on Earth as punishment. Hercules had freed him from his bindings, and when he was in a delirium after attacks by his enemies, Prometheus sacrificed part of his life-force to cure him. | Habitat = Earth-like | Gravity = Earth-like | Atmosphere = Earth-like | Population = | Powers = *'Superhuman Strength': Titans possess vast levels of superhuman strength and can lift over 100 tons effortlessly without using their other abilities to amp their strength. *'Superhuman Stamina': Titans highly advanced musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins, granting them almost limitless physical stamina in all activities. *'Superhuman Durability': Titan's is highly resistant to physical injury. They are capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, powerful energy blasts, and extreme temperatures and pressures without sustaining injury. They are also capable of surviving, unprotected, in the vacuum of space for a brief period of time. Their resistance to injury surpasses that of many other Olympian gods. *'Immortality': Titans are immortal beings, and can live indefinitely. They cannot die a natural death and are immune to diseases and ailments. But they can be killed by powerful forces or conditions. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite their great resilience, it is possible to injure a Titan. They are are capable of recovering from injuries with superhuman speed and efficiency. However, they are is unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs and would require magical assistance to do so. Titans are also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. They are also highly resistant to most drugs and toxins but can be affected if exposed to great quantities. *'Energy Manipulation': All Titans have the potential to wield magical or cosmic energies. These powers are mostly limited to changing their appearance or shape and teleporting across great distances. However, a small minority of the Titans are capable of manipulating vast amounts of energy for a variety of purposes including teleportation, shape-shifting, matter manipulation, augmentation of their physical capabilities, erecting powerful force fields, firing powerful blasts of energy for destructive purposes and granting superhuman attributes to objects and beings. | Abilities = Variable | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Monarchy | TechnologyLevel = Magic | CulturalTraits = The Titans were worshiped as gods by the Ancient Greeks. | Representatives = Asteria, Astraeus, Atlas, Coeus, Cronus, Dione, Japetus, Epimetheus, Hecate, Hyperion, Leto, Menoetius, Mnemosyne, Oceanus, Ophion, Pallas, Perses, Phoebe, Rhea, Tethys, Prometheus, Themis, Thia, Typhon, et al. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * The Titans in the DC Universe * ''Titans at the Guide to the Mythological Universe *Titans in Wikipedia *Page for the male Titans (Titanes) in the Theoi project. Includes list and translation of ancient sources. *Page for the female Titans (Titanides) in the Theoi Project. Includes list and translation of ancient sources. *Page of the Titans in a site examining the primary sources and genealogy of Greek mythology }} Category:Deities Category:Titans Category:Olympian Races Category:Gaea Family Category:Ouranos Family Category:Mythological Figures